Cuando caigan barcos del cielo
by Leeran
Summary: Serie de viñetas no-correlativas, con una sola cosa en común: ¡Crack! Porque lo imposible sólo ocurrirá cuando caigan barcos del cielo.
1. Sobre piratas y princesas

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen al gran genio Oda, y yo sólo los tomo prestados humildemente para descargar mi imaginación (No me culpen, antes no era así. Y no daré nombres de quien ensució mi mente, pero pueden llamarle "K").

**Advertencias:** Spoilers. En esta viñeta, de Arabasta.

**Notas:** ¡Es culpa de "K"!

**Notas serias:** En estas viñetas habrá de todo un poco. No esperen parejas cliché, que para eso está el resto del fandom (?). La primera es un Vivi/Ace, inspirado más que nada en el anime, durante Arabasta. En el manga no hay mucha interacción entre la pareja. ¡Pero todo es posible!

**Del lujo a la basura.  
**_Pensé mil millones de cosas que no habría podido pensar esta mañana._

Es un poco difícil de comprender cómo a ella, una princesa que siempre ha podido acceder a montones de lujos, se termina fijando en gente que, otros dirían, "no le llegan ni a los talones".

La gente que más apreció, fuera de su "familia" en el palacio, siempre solía ser gente de pocos recursos, o, aún peor a los ojos del mundo, _piratas_. Porque hay que decirlo, la verdad es que Vivi nunca fue una princesa normal, de aquellas que se revuelcan en lujos y sólo aceptan gente de su propia clase. No, ella siempre vio a las personas más allá de lo material, siempre vio a través de ellas.

Y eso explicaría, tal vez, por qué ahora se interesa tanto en aquellas que son inalcanzables para ella. Eso explicaría por qué, sabiendo que cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a sentir nunca saldrá de sus pensamientos, se permite ¿fijarse? En _él_. Fijarse de una manera en la que nunca se había fijado en alguien.

Aquel sentimiento, debía creer, era el causante de todas aquellas miradas furtivas y las conversaciones supuestamente casuales. Todo era culpa del deseo de ver, aún más, a través de él. De comprenderlo, y conformarse con eso. Sin esperar nada, ni siquiera un acercamiento.

Porque lo poco que había podido ver en Ace, le había fascinado en una manera muy especial.


	2. Sobre locos problemáticos

Segunda viñeta. Iba a subir varias de una, pero aquel día me distraje. Hoy tal vez lo haga *Gota*.

**Notas:** Recuerden, todo es culpa de K. Y que los reviews hacen feliz a un autor :D.  
**Advertencias**: Spoilers del capítulo 157, a lo sumo. Toques de shonen ai, pero pueden usar su imaginación y pensar que no existe, porque no hay nada dicho explícitamente (ni implícitamente, creo. Es, sencillamente, un "primer encuentro") :D.  
**Pairing:** Shanks/Ace.

**Es imposible alejarse de los locos problemáticos.**

La primera vez que los conoció, once años atrás, fue en aquel lugar de East Blue. Llegaron con la intención de usar el pueblo como base, por poco tiempo. Claro que no esperaba encontrarse a ese tipo de gente "_especialmente inolvidable_" allí. ¡Y no es que Shanks no supiera que, las personas así, pueden estar en cualquier parte! Simplemente ocurría que el "especialmente" era precisamente especial, un adjetivo que guardaba más para gente de Grand Line.

Mas allí estaban ellos dos, aquellos dos críos que realmente recordaría durante mucho tiempo.

Al primero que vio fue a Ace, dormido, por supuesto, bajo la sombra de un árbol. No le prestó mucha atención, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Por ejemplo: encontrar un buen bar en aquel pueblo.

Pero apenas pasaron unos minutos, cuando sintió que alguien tiraba suavemente de su manga. Bajó la vista, y allí estaba el mismo niño de antes, aquel que dormía. Tenía el cabello azabache y alborotado, sus mejillas estaban decoradas con pecas, y sus ojos le miraban entre curiosos y cargados de admiración. No debía tener más de nueve o diez años. Shanks levantó las cejas en un gesto interrogativo.

—Ustedes son piratas, ¿no es así? ¿Es usted el capitán? —preguntó Ace, con una sonrisa.

El hombre miró la bandera negra de su barco, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. ¿Acaso la calavera no era suficiente para hacer notar que eran piratas? Aún así, rió y contestó con notable alegría.

—Sí, somos piratas, y desde luego que soy el Capitán.

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de emoción. Emoción, no miedo. ¿Qué historias le contaban sus padres para que se _emocionara_ por ver piratas? Eso era completamente anormal.

—¡¡Eso es completamente genial!! Yo quiero ser pirata algún día. ¡Apuesto a que tiene un montón de aventuras para contar! —comenzó a decir evidentemente feliz—. A Luffy le…

Pero la frase se interrumpió cuando Ace, sin motivo aparente, cayó de cara al suelo, y se quedó allí, completamente quieto y en silencio.

Shanks se apresuró a asegurarse si estaba bien. Le volteó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, y por un momento, él podría asegurar que se asustó. Pero el niño no tardó en abrir los ojos, al menos haciéndole saber que estaba vivo.

—¿E-estás bien? —preguntó el hombre pelirrojo. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido —respondió el niño, sonriendo y actuando como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Las palabras, en la cabeza de Shanks, sonaron más bien como un "Lo siento, soy anormal", que él no sabía definir como bueno o malo. Apenas en el primer encuentro Ace se había asegurado de ganar, tarde o temprano, la categoría de "_especialmente inolvidable_", aunque en aquel preciso momento su único título era el de "_loco problemático_". De cualquier manera, siempre encajaría en el tipo de persona que más le gustaba a Shanks, alguien con alma de pirata.


	3. Sobre juegos extraños

Viñeta dedicada a Hawk, dado que esta viñeta es un pedido suyo para un meme.

**Notas: **Esta vez fue culpa de otro ser que denominaremos "H". Mejor ignoren mis incriminaciones a letras, estoy volviéndome loca.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers como siempre, y nuevamente de Baroque Works saga (Arabasta). Pero no son directos, simplemente uno de los personajes es spoiler en sí *gota*.

**Pairing:** Smoker/Tashigi, relatado desde el punto de vista de Hina.

**Por puro aburrimiento, podría decirse.**

Eran raras las ocasiones en las que Hina iba a visitar a sus "amigos" de la Marina. Era una persona ocupada, desde luego, así que se podía comprender. Pero las veces que lo hacía, solían ser memorables, porque ella se encargaba de eso.

Lo que más le gustaba era molestar a Smoker en sus visitas. Sentía que se relajaba de esa manera, que volvía a ser una adolescente luchando y estudiando para entrar en la Marina, sin aquella presión que sentía ahora. El problema era que los años pasaban, y las bromas se iban gastando lentamente, haciendo que comenzara a faltarle el material.

Fue entonces cuando empezó a fijarse en la subordinada de Smoker de otra forma. Siempre la había visto como a una amiga, alguien con quien compartir un rato agradable cuando no estaba molestando. Pero un día se fijó en otra cosa, algo que había dejado pasar anteriormente.

Tashigi y su superior llevaban una relación muy particular. Él la trataba diferente, y Hina era completamente conciente de eso. Era difícil notarlo si no lo conocías, porque en general su actitud era ruda con todos, y cualquier cambio era sutil, imperceptible. Pero ella había pasado suficiente tiempo con aquel insoportable como para notar cualquier cosa.

Observarlos, entonces, se volvió casi su hobby. No tardó demasiado en comprender a la perfección lo que sucedía, lo que cada acción, cada mirada y cada palabra delataban ante sus ojos. Y así obtuvo el material que necesitaba.

—Nadie se esperaría algo así —comentó aquel día, aprovechando que Tashigi no estaba cerca. Smoker la observó con hartazgo, incluso si no sabía de qué hablaba –aún–, pero Hina sólo lució una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras jugaba con una moneda. En cuanto soltara las siguientes palabras, lo tenía muy claro, comenzaría otra de aquellas peleas infantiles. Mas ella sabía que, por una vez, llevaba la ventaja—. Creo que nadie puede imaginarse a Smoker enamorado, ¿no?


	4. Sobre prisioneros y letras misteriosas

**Advertencias**: ¡Spoilers! Esta vez háganle caso a la advertencias, porque son Spoilers de la saga/arco del manga que está saliendo ahora. Es decir, spoilers explícitos de los capítulos 525 en adelante. Ni siquiera puedo decir el nombre de la saga porque es spoiler en sí, para que se den una idea. Por lo que no lean si no llegaron hasta allí. También contiene shonen ai, pero como ocurre con todas mis viñetas, no hay nada realmente explícito.

**Notas:** Esto es culpa de... No, esto es sólo culpa mía. Esta pareja es de mis favoritas, especialmente dados los últimos capítulos del manga. Es prácticamente canon, enserio. *Fangirlea, fangirlea*. Y el título de esta viñeta es tan... Doctor Who *fangirlea doblemente, y comprueba que está loca*.

**Pairing:** Luffy/Buggy.

**No pienses, sólo ¡Corre!**

Y es que ahora, allí y en aquella situación tan poco adecuada, Buggy no puede negar que ni con sus pataleos internos dejará de seguirle. Incluso aunque su vida esté en riesgo, y aquel instinto suyo le grite que huya. Siempre hay una duda sobre qué decisión tomar, y las fuerzas del destino terminan facilitándole el camino por el que más peligra. El camino que sigue Luffy, desde luego.

El problema radica en que, no importa cuánto luche, no puede ir en contra de aquella invisible atracción que ejercen los de "su tipo". Sucede que sí, lo sabe, y ahora está más claro que nunca: No es que sea _sólo_ Luffy, sino que es algo que ocurre con todos lo que portan la "D" en su nombre. Y conoce aquella sensación, aquel deseo casi irresistible de ir en contra de su naturaleza, de seguir el camino más arriesgado. Porque lo sintió años atrás, cuando se le hizo imposible no querer unirse a aquel idiota que terminó siendo el Rey de los Piratas.

Ahora ocurre exactamente lo mismo. Sabe que, desde un principio, el mapa fue sólo una excusa para tomar la decisión que en el fondo más le agradaba. Sabe también que lo mismo ocurrió cuando cayó en aquel hoyo que llevaba al Nivel 2. Y por supuesto, es imposible _no_ saber que todo ocurre porque se trata de _él_, y aquella estúpida letra que lleva en su nombre.


	5. Sobre tormentas

**Advertencias:** Los personajes son spoilers en sí, aunque la viñeta ocurra un poco antes de One Piece (o a principios del manga, en cualquier caso). Así que: Spoilers del arco Sabaody (Capítulo 498 del manga, específicamente, y 392 del anime).

**Notas:** No hubo interacción entre la pareja en el manga, pero para algo está la imaginación. Esta viñeta está dedicada a Kmiya, por cierto (Cuyo nombre casualmente comienza con esa letra a la que culpo de todo :D. Oh, esperen, ¿casualmente?). Pero ella ya sabe ese detallito.

**Pairing:** Bonney/Law.

**Una de esas casualidades de la vida.**

La tormenta se imponía con fuerza. El sonido de los truenos y la lluvia eran casi como una canción ininterrumpida, acallada únicamente por los aullidos de un imparable viento, mientras que los relámpagos traspasaban las ventanas cerradas, iluminando la casa que se mantenía a casi a oscuras el resto del tiempo. Estaba claro que no se podía navegar en un momento así.

Era curioso que, en una noche como aquella, lo hubiera conocido a él. Todos se ocultan en sus casas y refugios cuando las tormentas se alzan, es la respuesta lógica. Ella misma se había escondido en ese edificio abandonado, acompañada por su pequeña tripulación.

Pero no todos tenían su sentido común, al parecer, y lo descubrió cuando, por curiosidad, intentó mirar al exterior por uno de los huecos que había entre las maderas que cubrían las ventanas. Vio una pequeña porción de la calle, mas los tres edificios que podía llegar a distinguir al otro lado apenas conseguían que sus siluetas fuesen notables detrás de la gruesa cortina de lluvia, y se veían opacadas por la figura más nítida que estaba postrada en medio del camino. Ésta última pertenecía a un hombre, de aspecto joven y rebelde, que poseía un curioso cabello azulado, bastante corto, apenas visible bajo el sombrero blanco con pequeñas manchitas amarronadas que decoraba su cabeza.

Estaba parado bajo la lluvia, a espaldas de la casa abandonada, mirando al cielo. Bonney no pasó por alto el detalle de que llevaba una espada consigo.

Algún impulso estúpido la llevó a salir de su refugio en ruinas, y a arriesgarse a terminar más empapada que un pez recién sacado del agua.

—¿Eres estúpido o qué? —preguntó, elevando su voz sobre el estruendo de la tormenta—. Si te quedas allí parado, va a pegarte un rayo.

El joven se volteó a verla, curioso y sorprendido. Se quedó observándola durante unos segundos, analizándola, como si hubiera tiempo para eso. El gesto hizo que la mujer se irritase.

—No hay lugar en una casa para un pirata, señorita —respondió con una amabilidad que no encajaba con su imagen.

Ella guardó silencio durante un momento, y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa extraña.

—¿Y tu tripulación?

—Nos separamos para visitar la ciudad antes de la tormenta —explicó el extraño, aunque Bonney no sabía por qué se molestaba en hacerlo. Un "¿Qué te importa?" hubiese bastado—. No sé dónde están, aunque seguramente consiguieron refugio.

Por supuesto. Cualquier idiota sabía cómo buscarse un lugar en esas situaciones. Él debía ser el único hombre que estaba afuera en toda la ciudad.

La joven suspiró, sabiendo que no debía preocuparse por un estúpido así, pero dejando que ese instinto de ayudar a sus "iguales" se apoderara de ella.

—Pues tienes suerte —dijo de mala gana, aunque aún sonriendo—. Te has parado frente a la única casa del pueblo que acepta piratas. Claro, si puedes llamar "casa" a esa cosa mugrienta.

Law la observó fijamente mientras hablaba.

—Debo suponer que usted también es pirata, ¿no?

—Me ofende que tengas que preguntarlo siquiera —respondió, dando a entender que lo era—. Pero pasa y luego pregunta. A menos que quieras morir electrocutado mientras hablas.

Él sonrió y la siguió, adentrándose en aquel edificio oscuro y abandonado.

Era increíble que aquella escena volviera ahora sus recuerdos como si hubiese ocurrido años atrás, cuando apenas unos meses habían transcurrido.

Ahora, en Sabaody, cuando al fin se había convertido en "alguien" —y más que eso, estaba en la mitad de su camino, rodeada de nuevos nakamas con los que compartir aventuras—, volvía a verlo en persona. Mientras recorría el archipiélago repleto de otros piratas, él estaba allí, sentado contra la pared de una taberna, mirándola fijamente y sonriendo, como si regresasen a aquel día que ya habían dejado atrás.


	6. Sobre sensatez

**Advertencias:** Ninguna en especial. No está situado en ningún momento específico, y los personajes no son spoilers (y si lo son para ti, no sé qué haces leyendo fanfiction de One Piece si apenas empezaste el manga).

**Notas: **Un drabble escrito para el drabblethon de Crack&Roll, y de paso para drabble_diario (ambas son comunidades de livejournal). Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir de este pairing tan amor~.

**Pairing**: Nami/Usopp.

**Es difícil no sospechar de sus intenciones.**

_Sensatez_. ¿Era mucho pedir un poco de sensatez? Pensar dos veces antes de actuar, y no ir en busca de los peligros sólo porque eran divertidos. ¿Era tan difícil hacer eso?

Claro, si lo único que sabían hacer era generar disturbios.

Al menos alguien entendía en parte cómo se sentía ella. Por motivos diferentes (a veces), pero igualmente le reconfortaba la idea.

Nami se acercó a Usopp y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de él, mirándolo solemne.

—Tú sí me entiendes —dijo con un suspiro.

Y Usopp no pudo evitar asustarse un poco de lo que Nami pudiera pretender.


	7. Sobre islas que a nadie le interesan

**Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta Sabaondy inclusive. Sin embargo, está situado temporalmente un poco antes de Baroque Works Saga.

**Notas:** Este fic es respuesta al Reto UST de la Dotación Anual Crack, de la comunidad de lj Crack&Roll, por eso el estilo medio raro (que no utilicé muy bien D:), era uno de los requisitos. Y sí, por cierto, me inventé un animal xDU. A parte de eso...*se entierra*. Créanme, en mi mente Supernovas/Vivi es amor ;_;.

**Pairing:** Bonney/Vivi.

**De vez en cuando alguien recuerda que existimos.**

Ahora que todo ha terminado, Vivi recuerda con más intensidad los momentos que pasó con los Mugiwara, pero de vez en cuando llegan a su cabeza imágenes del tiempo en que dejó Arabasta, hasta que se encontró con aquellos piratas que tanto adora.

Entonces no debería extrañarle que, al ver aquella foto en el periódico, algunos recuerdos olvidados fluyan con intensidad en su mente.

ººº

No era raro que los enviasen a lugares increíblemente lejanos de vez en cuando, inclusive a otras rutas de Grand Line. Ella sospechaba que se debía a que querían tenerlos lejos, aunque nunca estaría segura.

En ese tipo de misiones solía cruzarse con muchos piratas. Incluso algunos que serían importantes en el futuro, aunque nunca lo hubiera sospechado entonces.

ººº

—Seamos realistas, Mr. 9. No estamos en condiciones de vencerlos —Le decía Vivi a su compañero. No pretendía morir antes de cumplir su cometido por estupideces.

—¡Podríamos llevarlos a Whisky Peak! —decía el otro emocionado, mezclando exclamaciones con susurros.

La princesa trataba de aparentar ser tan estúpida como Mr. 9, pero era difícil a veces. Muchas veces se sentía obligada a hacerlo entrar en razón. Especialmente cuando estaban en una isla de invierno y quería terminar su misión para volver a Whisky Peak.

—Nadie querría ir a una isla que está en otra ruta.

ººº

—¿Allí hay comida? —preguntaba la pirata de cabello rosado. Mr. 9 asintió efusivamente—. Ah, olvídenlo. No pienso regresar todo el camino por una isla.

Vivi sólo sonreía, mientras en su mente se preguntaba cómo había podido dejarse llevar tan fácilmente. Al menos la mujer no parecía que iba a matarlos mientras tuviera un plato de comida frente suyo.

Bonney posó la mirada en la princesa, y entrecerró los ojos, como quien intenta recordar algo. Mas Vivi estaba segura de que nunca habría oído hablar de Arabasta, o eso esperaba. El mundo estaba demasiado lleno de islas como para fijarse en cada una de ellas.

—Pero les haré un enorme favor porque me siento generosa —la pirata acercó su rostro al de los dos capturados—. Los dejaré ir a pesar de haberse colado en mi barco.

Vivi suspiró aliviada.

—Con una condición, obviamente.

ººº

La nieve le resultaba más difícil para caminar que la arena, tal vez por la costumbre. Aunque lo más molesto de todo era el frío. Podría haberlo ignorado si no estuviera en una situación ya de por sí bastante insoportable.

—Mi tripulación ha comenzado a quejarse de que me como todo y no tienen ganas de salir a buscar comida. Así que ustedes me ayudarán —decía Bonney con un tono que significaba "más que ayudarme, harán todo el trabajo por mí".

Obviamente.

ººº

Vivi iba arrastrando a Mr. 9 por la nieve. No podía creerlo.

—¿Quién intenta cazar un oso-venado-polar sin armas y encima se deja pisotear la cabeza? Ni siquiera sabía que pisoteaban cabezas.

Bonney no había parado de reír desde el incidente. Apenas podía creer que alguien fuera tan estúpido. Pero había conseguido comida, aunque no de la forma que esperaba. Ahora cargaba con un bebé oso-venado-polar en sus brazos, que obviamente antes no había sido un bebé, pero era una forma cómoda de llevarlo.

ººº

—De acuerdo, Miss Wednesday, tu rostro me parece realmente familiar —dijo la pirata repentinamente—. ¿Cómo te llamas en realidad?

Vivi se paralizó. No había esperado que realmente pudiera reconocerla. Pero no iba a responder.

Bonney volvió a ignorar cualquier noción de espacio personal y acercó su rostro al de la princesa, poniendo su mejor expresión de malhumor.

—No me gusta pensar cuando tengo hambre —agregó amenazante.

Miss Wednesday tragó saliva, pero no se dejó llevar por el miedo. Así era ella.

—Ya tienes tu comida, ¿no es cierto? Entonces ya podemos irnos.

A Bonney no le gustaba ser desafiada (mucho menos si tenía hambre), aunque debía admitir que admiraba el carácter de esa joven. Era menos estúpida y débil de lo que aparentaba.

—Esto no es comida. Es un aperitivo para mí. Desde luego que _no_ es suficiente.

ººº

Nunca habría imaginado lo difícil que era convivir con una pirata hambrienta y testaruda, encaprichada con que había visto su rostro en algún lado, mientras arrastraba al pobre Mr. 9 por la nieve.

—Se supone que hay un pueblo cerca —murmuró Vivi.

—Si lo encuentras, los dejaré libres allí.

La princesa sospechó que aquello significaba, también, "y si lo encuentro yo, me ayudan a llevar la comida al barco" o algo por el estilo, por lo que forzó su mente para recordar el mapa de la isla, o algo que le sirviera para encontrar al pueblo. Lo bueno era que el esfuerzo que suponía arrastrar a Mr. 9 le quitaba algo del frío que sentía.

ººº

—¡Al fin despertaste!

Mr. 9 se agarró la cabeza con una expresión de tremendo dolor, y como pudo preguntó qué le había ocurrido.

—Te pateó la cabeza un oso-venado-polar. Te dije que era mala idea tratar de cazarlo.

Ahora que ya no tenía que arrastrarlo, podía decir que había sido divertido. Siempre se divertía con Mr. 9.

Bonney sólo observó la escena en un sospechoso silencio. Vivi estaba segura de que aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

ººº

Mr. 9 le había propuesto (en susurros) escabullirse en cuanto encontraran oportunidad, y aunque a Mr. Wednesday le había gustado la idea, sabía que no valía la pena arriesgarse. Ellos igualmente debían ir al pueblo, por lo que sería lo mismo. Sólo debían procurar encontrarlo primero.

Mr. 9 demostró que no era un completo inútil. Solía hacer eso cuando Vivi menos se lo esperaba. Había llevado consigo el mapa de la isla, por lo que en secreto intentaron revisarlo, una misión condenadamente difícil, ya que Bonney no era una persona distraída. Pero finalmente ganaron, encontraron el pueblo antes de que la pirata notara el humo que salía de entre los árboles.

ººº

—Prometiste que nos dejarías libres aquí.

A Bonney no le gustaba ser derrotada, pero tenía suficiente honor de pirata como para cumplir su palabra. Además, tenía su propio as bajo la manga.

—Ya, váyanse. Y por su bien que no los vuelva a ver cerca de mi barco.

Mr. 9 comenzó a irse, y Miss Wednesday lo seguía, pero Bonney la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca, y se acercó para susurrarle algo.

—Al final recordé de dónde te había visto, _Vivi_.

De vez en cuando los periódicos recordaban que existía una isla llamada Arabasta.


End file.
